No reason should be alone
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: [UA] C'est le grand jour. Orihime décide d'enfin franchir le pas. Elle va parler de son petit-ami à Tatsuki.


**. - . - .**

**NO REASON SHOULD BE ALONE  
**

**. - . - .**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing** : Ulquiorra Schiffer et Orihime Inoue.

**Raiting** : Un petit K+ tout mignon.

**Résumé** : C'est le grand jour. Orihime décide d'enfin franchir le pas. Elle va parler de son petit-ami à Tatsuki.

Les paroles sont de Lady Gaga. Edge of Glory.

.

.

**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**  
** I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight**

.

.

Depuis bien longtemps, Orihime se sentait mélancolique. C'était un sentiment qui pouvait la prendre soudainement, sans qu'elle ne puisse le réprimer. Un soupire s'échappait de sa bouche et sa joue alla s'écraser dans la paume de sa main. Les paroles du professeur ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde, et la jeune femme laissa son esprit divaguer pendant quelques minutes. Elle n'entendit pas la sonnerie de la pause de midi, ni même ses camarades de classe se lever pour quitter la salle.  
Tatsuki, sa meilleure amie se pencha dans sa direction et observa avec surprise le changement de comportement d'Orihime. Il était rare de voir la rouquine dans un état pareil. Ses yeux ne quittait pas la fenêtre et ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme avant.

- Hime ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers son amie, glissant son regard avec calme.

- Ca ne va pas ?

La rouquine ouvrit légèrement les lèvres sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que sa tristesse se verrait autant, mais après tout, Tatsuki n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien. Elle la connaissait par cœur.  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il était peut-être temps pour elle de révéler son plus grand secret. C'était la seule chose que Kurosaki, Ishida, Sado et Tatsuki ignoraient et ce qui l'a rendait si triste en ce moment même.

- Quelqu'un me manque, lâchait-elle subitement.

La brune la prit soudainement dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants. Qu'elle savait à quel point son frère lui manquait, et que c'était normal d'y penser souvent.  
Orihime partit d'un seul coup dans ses souvenirs de collège. Sora, son grand frère bien aimé. Il serait heureux pour elle à présent. Il l'a voyait sourire beaucoup plus souvent, entouré d'amis, ayant de bon résultats en cours.  
Néanmoins, ce n'était pas lui qui occupait ses pensées. Il y avait une autre personne.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle doucement.

- Comment ça ? Fit Tatsuki avec curiosité.

La rouquine passa une main de ses cheveux pendant qu'un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était temps à présent que ses amis connaissent son existence.

- Mon copain me manque.

Tatsuki fut bouche-bée face à cette révélation et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux rond de flans. La petite princesses de seconde année avait un petit-ami ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait eu aucunes infirmations à ce sujet. Orihime était amoureuse de Kurosaki, hier encore … Ou le mois dernier en tout cas. Enfin … Cela faisait un moment que la jeune femme n'avait plus évoqué ses sentiments pour lui, mais c'était une information évidente.  
A présent, la brunette ne savait plus exactement ou donner de la tête. Etait-il possible que sa meilleure amie n'avait plus de sentiments pour le jeune homme ? L'avait-elle oublié avec un autre aussi facilement ?

- Qui es-ce ? Articulait difficilement Tatsuki.

Les joues de la rouquine s'empourprèrent se rappelant le visage de celui qu'elle aimait et comment s'était déroulé leur première rencontre.

- Un garçon de mon cours de soutien.

.

.

**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**  
** Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**

.

.

_La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Orihime quitta le bâtiment. Les autres élèves du cours de soutien prenaient tous des directions différentes pour rentrer chez eux et la jeune femme se dirigeait seule vers son quartier.  
La scène se déroula sous ses yeux se passa bien trop vite, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation, une dizaine de garçons à capuche l'entouraient et l'avaient mise au sol. L'un d'eux avait positionné un couteau sous sa gorge et la menaçait. Ils voulaient de l'argent.  
Après tout, l'uniforme de la rouquine était d'une école prestigieuse, il était normal de faire de conclusions hâtives. Les voleurs ne savaient pas qu'une bourse d'étude l'avait aidé à y entrer, sans cela, la jeune femme aurait été à un lycée tout à fait ordinaire.  
Ses parents ne subvenaient pas à ses besoins, et son frère avait disparu depuis trop longtemps._

_- Je n'ai rien sur moi, réussit-elle a articuler avant que le couteau ne lui entaille la joue._

_Un liquide poisseux coula le long de son visage et la rouquine commença à trembler. S'ils ne la croyaient pas, elle était perdue._

_- Regarde dans son sac, ordonna l'un des type._

_Il lui arracha du bras et le lança dans la direction d'un autre garçon habillé en noir._

_- Je n'aime pas les menteuses, soufflait-il dans son oreille._

_Orihime grimaça de dégoût._

_- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une fille alors que vous êtes dix ?_

_La voix sortit de nulle part mais les attaquants de semblèrent pas s'alarmer. La rouquine profita de l'inattention général pour bousculer violemment celui qui tenait le couteau et s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la ruelle._  
_Un silence régnait dans la pénombre alors qu'un jeune homme sortit de l'obscurité pour faire face au dix types en noir._

_- Oh non … Gémit l'un d'entre eux._

_La lycéenne ne comprit pas, avant de voir la silhouette masculine avancer vers l'un d'entre eux et l'envoyer à terre d'un coup de coude rapide._

_._

_._

**It's time to feel the rush**  
** To push the dangerous**

_.  
_

_._

- Quoi ?! Tu t'es fais attaquer à la sortit de ton cours de soutien et tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ! Criait Tatsuki en entendant le récit de son amie.

Un sourire se ficha sur le visage d'Orihime.

- Tu ne me laisses même pas raconter.

La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air boudeur.

- Ensuite … Il les a mit tous au tapis. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se battre ainsi, c'était presque irréelle. Lorsqu'ils furent tous KO, la personne sortit de l'ombre et m'apporta mon sac.

- Et là, tu tombas amoureuse de lui ? Demanda sa meilleure amie.

- Mais non, rigolait la rouquine.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement sur Ichigo et Rukia, cette dernière fonça tête baisée sur la rouquine, tirant son petit ami par le col.

- Qui est tombée amoureux de qui ? Fit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Orihime fut prit totalement au dépourvu, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que la brunette entend la conversation. De toute façon, elle comptait bien leur en parler un jour, et manifestement, c'était aujourd'hui.

- Elle était en train de me raconter une histoire, donc assis et on écoute, réprimait Tatsuki avec un air supérieur.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants obéirent docilement et trouvèrent une chaise.

.

.

**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**  
** Where we can both fall over in love**

.

.

_Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme se rendit à son cours de soutien. Son esprit n'avait pu occulter ses souvenirs. Le bout de ses doigts commencèrent à trembler pendant qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur, se souvenant de l'altercation de la semaine dernière. Elle repassa devant la même ruelle et courut presque pour la dépasser. L'angoisse se faisait sentir dans son ventre et Orihime augmenta sa marche encore une fois pour atteindre le bâtiment le plus vite possible._

_Elle coinça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille alors qu'elle montait les marches pour se rendre à l'intérieur. Ses pas la menèrent aux panneaux d'affichages qui annonçaient à chaque fois dans quelle salle elle devait se rendre._  
_Ses pupilles fixèrent un instant les lignes qui se présentaient à elle. Salle 22B. Deux étages à monter._

_Se retournant pour prendre la direction de l'escalier B, Orihime se retrouva à fixer un garçon qui venait de franchir la porte. Il était habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche ouverte de quelques boutons. Rare était ceux qui avait troqué leurs uniformes en arrivant ici, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait bloqué la lycéenne dans tout ces gestes._

_Il était plus grand qu'elle, et marchait avec souplesse en direction des panneaux d'affichage pendant que la rouquine le regardait bouchée-bée._

_C'était lui ! Le type de la dernière fois, celui qui l'avait sauvé dans la ruelle contre les types à capuches noirs et leurs couteaux._

_Ses cheveux mi-long noir tombaient négligemment sur ses oreilles et sur son front. Un collier en argent dépassait de son col. La pâleur de sa peau qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres rosées._  
_A peine la rouquine eut le temps de l'admirer qu'il se retrouvait à ses cotés. Sans un mot, son regard sonda les feuilles et Orihime sentait que le moment était venu de lui parler._  
_Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en ces lieux et peut-être n'aurait-elle plus l'occasion de le faire._

_- Ano … Dit-elle d'une petite voix._

_Le garçon tourna ses yeux vers elle. Ses iris verts ne l'a lâchait pas tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle continue sa phrase._

_- Merci, lâchait-elle doucement. Pour l'autre fois._

_Celui-ci sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui faire un signe de tête et de repartir aussitôt. La lycéenne le fixa, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa classe de soutien. L'escalier B, le second étage. Orihime réalisait alors avec effroi._

_._

_._

**I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory**

_._

_._

- Il était dans ta classe de soutien et tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué ? Fit Tatsuki sur un ton sarcastique.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, prise de honte et n'entendit pas la porte coulissante de la classe s'ouvrir à nouveau. Ishida et Sado venaient de faire leur apparition, se joignant à la conversation.

- De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Sado, curieux.

Orihime étant la personne au milieu, cela devait forcément la concerner. Les autres avaient simplement ajouté leurs chaises pour l'entourer et ainsi mieux entendre la discussion.

- Du copain d'Inoue-chan, répondit Rukia.

Les deux autres n'en croyaient pas non plus leurs oreilles. Depuis quand sortait-elle avec quelqu'un ? Aux dernières nouvelles, la rouquine était amoureuse de Kurosaki, bien que celui-ci sorte avec la brunette depuis un mois.  
Elle avait du probablement tourner la page et se trouver une personne pour oublier son premier amour. Une relation récente à priori et dont elle racontait le début à ses amis.  
Sado et Ishida, d'un commun accord, prirent une chaise et s'installèrent à leur tour à coté des autres, voulant entendre la fin de l'histoire.

.

.

**Another shot, before we kiss the other side**  
** I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**

.

.

_Les cours de soutien d'Orihime se déroulaient deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi. A chaque fois, elle devait quitter la classe plus rapidement, confiant le ménage parfois à Tatsuki ou Rukia pour rejoindre le quartier de Tokyo en bus et ne pas louper le début.  
Seulement, pour cette fois-ci, la jeune femme s'était levé tôt ce jeudi matin, en profitant pour faire la cuisine. Une sorte de présent pour cet étudiant si mystérieux, en guise de remerciement. Sans lui, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer._

_Le soir-même, la rouquine souffla en montant en quittant la classe de son cours de son soutien. Un stress inimaginable la possédait et ses mains étaient devenus moites. Un signe qui ferait sans doute fuir sans sauveur. Elle s'essuya les doigts sur sa jupe d'uniforme et respira lentement._

_- Calme toi, se disait-elle._

_L'inconnu aux cheveux de jais n'était pas encore sortit de la classe et la jeune femme l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle n'avait pas cuisiné pour rien. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle se disait pour ne pas encore davantage s'angoisser et repartir aussitôt._  
_Des cheveux noirs apparurent dans son champs de vision et la lycéenne se lança._

_- Excuse-moi._

_Elle l'interpella alors qu'il avait eut tout juste le temps de descendre les marches et se retourna au son de la voix. La rouquine le rejoignit rapidement, alors qu'elle tenait le paquet dans ses mains._

_- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier correctement._

_- Pas la peine._

_Une voix douce et froide sortit de la bouche de l'inconnu. Elle en fut presque transporter si le jeune homme ne tournait pas déjà les talons pour quitter les lieux._

_- Attends …_

_Il se retourna, lui faisant entièrement face et Orihime se sentit déstabilisé. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un la rendait ainsi, dans une position aussi critique. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne le reverrais sans doute jamais, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas être complètement insensible._  
_Calmement, les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur elle._

_- C'est … Je …_

_Elle respira calmement, encore une fois, pour se donner du courage._

_- Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans ton aide. Veux-tu bien accepter ce présent ?_

_Orihime baisse le regard et lui tendit ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ce qu'elle se sentait faible en face de ce type. Elle aurait pu se maudire, si le stress ne faisait pas du tambour dans son ventre._

_- Pardon, je ne mange rien de sucré._

_En cet instant, la jeune femme se sentit la personne la plus stupide au monde. Quelle idée de proposer quelque chose comme des cookies à un inconnu en ne connaissant pas ses goûts. Surtout un garçon, c'était bien connu qu'il ne mangeait pas les gâteaux._

_Complètement, prise de panique, la rouquine ne savait plus quoi dire, et bafouillait déjà ce qui lui passait pas la tête._

_- Oh ! C'est … Je pourrais t'inviter quelque part. Ou te faire à manger chez moi. Même ce soir._

_Il lui lança un regard surprit._

_- Non, dit-elle subitement. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Excuse-moi. Je m'embrouille._

_Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du lycée pendant que Orihime ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait. Elle coinça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et ne quittait pas le sol des yeux. Jamais elle aurait pu oser lever le regard et voir l'inconnu se moquer, face à ses élucubrations._

_Puis, elle vit une mains blanches aux doigts fins se positionner devant elle._

_- Ulquiorra Schiffer, se présenta-t-il._

_La rouquine avança à son tour sa main et la jeune homme la serra doucement._

_- Orihime Inoue._

_Sa poigne était ferme et sa peau était douce. C'était les pensée qui défilaient à ce moment là dans l'esprit de la rouquine avant que le garçon ne retire sa main. Il prit le paquet de cookies du bout des doigts et tourna les talons aussitôt._  
_Orihime n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que l'inconnu avait prit son présent et resta à fixer bêtement son dos qui s'éloignait._

_- Merci pour les gâteaux, entendit-elle._

_._

_._

**Pull on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**  
** It doesn't hurt' cause everybody knows my name**

_._

_._

- Et ainsi vous êtes devenu amis ? Demanda Tatsuki.

Orihime venait juste de finir son récit par la présentation entre elle et son petit ami, qui ne l'était pas encore à l'époque.  
Tous les autres, autour de la table étaient pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

- Pas encore. Pendant un mois, on n'est mit à la même table et nous parlions. L'amitié s'est faite doucement.

La brune ne put réprimer une moue d'insatisfaction.

- En gros, ce fut long avant que l'un ne vous ne bouge, pouffait Rukia avec amusement.

- Je crois, que tu es la dernière personne pour critiquer à ce niveau-là, répondit Ishida en repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez. Toi et Ishigo avaient mis bien longtemps avant de sortir ensemble.

La shinigami s'enfonça dans son siège, boudeuse, sous les rires de ses amis.

- Chut, je veux entendre la suite, soupirait le rouquin, n'ayant pas le moins du monde entendu les chamailleries qui venaient de se dérouler.

.

.

**It's hard to feel the rush**  
** To push the dangerous**

.

.

_Pendant presque deux mois, Ulquiorra et Orihime se retrouvaient après les cours. Ils se rejoignaient sur le chemin pour aller à leurs cours de soutien et parfois, à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Tous deux étaient des élèves intelligents et bosseurs._  
_Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne voyait jamais l'uniforme de son partenaire, et ainsi ne savait pas le moins du monde à quelle école il appartenait. Ou a croire qu'il n'y étudiait pas._

_- Quelle est la date du jour ? Demanda la lycéenne._

_Habituellement, ils parlaient tous et de rien. Des cours, de leurs amis, des choses de la vie, des programmes télés. Un peu tout ce qui passait dans la tête de la jeune femme devenait sujet à discussion et elle était ravie de connaître qui l'écoutait._  
_Ulquiorra n'était pas une personne facile à cerner, au premier contact. Seulement Orihime avait appris qu'il était une personne bien et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus._

_- Le 04 mars, répondit-il rapidement._

_La rouquine lui avait déjà parlé de sa meilleure amie, Tatsuki. De Saso, Kurosaki, Rukia et Ishida, mais avait bien oublié de l'informer sur son amour pour Ishigo. Étrangement, cela sonnait mal dans sa bouche, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache cette information._  
_Une drole de sensation lui parcourait l'esprit._

_- Comment tu l'as su aussi facilement ? Fit-elle surprise._

_Habituellement, il devait regarder dans son agenda, ayant autant de mal qu'elle à retenir les dates._

_- C'est simple. Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma naissance._

_La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en grand et sa bouche se décrocha un instant._

_- Charmant, commentait son voisin et en la regardant derrière son livre de mathématique._

_Ne faisant pas attention à la remarque légèrement moqueuse d'Ulquiorra, elle se leva de sa chaise et posa ses mains avec fracas sur la table._

_- Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Et avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, la bibliothécaire s'en chargea pour lui._

_- CHUT !_

_Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la lycéenne tandis qu'elle regagnait son siège en silence. Elle tripotait ses doigts tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui souhaiter convenablement son anniversaire. Après tout, il était devenu un ami à présent et il fallait marquer le coup._

_- Que dirais-tu de venir chez moi ? Je te ferais la cuisine._

_Le jeune homme quitta son livre des yeux et leva ses iris verts dans sa direction. Aussitôt, tout la confiance de la rouquine quitta son corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Quelle idée stupide, il était évident qu'Ulquiorra allait refuser. Quelle cruche._

_- Non rien. Oublis. Tes parents doivent t'attendre pour le fêter. Dit-elle en coinçant une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. Un tic qu'elle avait prit lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise. _

_Celui aux cheveux noirs parut surpris par la remarque._

_- A dire vrai, je n'ai plus de parents depuis longtemps. Je ne fête pas non plus mes anniversaires._

_Occupée à regarder le sol plutôt que son voisin, Orihime se sentir faiblir face à la remarque du lycéen. Elle releva le regard face à lui et se sentait à présent résolu à l'emmener chez elle et faire un anniversaire digne de ce nom._

_- Range tes affaires, lançait-elle courageusement._

_Sur son visage du se lire la surprise, mais bien vite il se reprit pour laisser un sourire planer sur ses lèvres._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux lycéens se retrouvèrent sur le chemin. Orihime avait insister pour qu'ils passent à l'épicerie, acheter de quoi manger pour ce soir. Sodas, chips, bonbons y étaient passés. Elle avait même pensé à acheter un muffin au chocolat. Les préférés du jeune homme, puisque c'est lui qui l'avait choisit. Probablement la seule chose sucrée qu'il voulait bien manger._

_Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le petit appartement de la jeune femme, laissant leurs chaussures de ville dans l'entrée. Ulquiorra remarqua instantanément que quelque chose manquait._

_- Tes parents ne sont pas encore rentrés ?_

_La rouquine se retourna dans sa direction, un sourire triste sur son visage._

_- Je n'en ai pas non plus._

_Depuis quelques années, Orihime connaissait aussi les anniversaires et les fêtes de familles, seule. C'était si triste qu'elle ne souhaitait cela à personne._

_Aucuns mots ne furent échangés pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne retrouve sa bonne humeur habituelle. Puis la soirée se déroula normalement. La rouquine fit la cuisine avec l'aide de son invité. Elle sortit une bougie pour la placer sur le muffin au chocolat._

_Ils jouèrent un peu jeu vidéo, et regardèrent un film à la télé. Une soirée des plus banale pour n'importe quelle autre personne, mais pour eux deux, qui n'avaient jamais eu des moments comme ceux-là. Ca signifiait tellement plus._

_- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Ulquiorra._

_- 23 heures 30._

_- Il faudrait que je rentre._

_Elle lui fit signe d'approbation et ils quittèrent le canapé. Ils mirent leurs chaussures en silence et la rouquine le raccompagna jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble, lui indiquant la direction à suivre._

_- Au faite, dit-il, en la sortant de ses pensées._

_Lui offrant un sourire rayonnant, Orihime lui demanda s'il n'avait rien oublié._

_- Mon cadeau._

_La lycéenne se sentit paniquer. Elle n'avait rien à lui offrir et s'apprêter à s'excuser platement. Mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune homme qui s'était baissé dans sa direction et lui colla un baiser sur la joue._

_- Merci, soufflait-il._

_- Je … T'en pris … Fit la rouquine complètement paralysé._

_Ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rose et son souffle n'était plus très régulier. De plus, Ulquiorra ne l'a quittait pas du regard, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il l'a scrutait, l'observait. Seulement, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas lever les yeux dans sa direction, c'était comme si elle faisait face à la mort. Etait-elle tellement sous son charme pour qu'un simple bisou sur la joue lui fasse un tel effet ?_  
_Puis, sentant le calme revenir dans son ventre et le courage lui revenir, Orihime ficha son regard dans celui de son partenaire de cours. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler, de peur de briser ce moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne s'avance encore une fois._  
_Délicatement, elle franchit la dernière barrière qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Orihime sentit à peine ses mains se positionner derrière la nuque d'Ulquiorra, ni les siennes qui entourait sa taille avec envie._

_._

_._

**I'm on the edge of glory  
And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

_._

_._

La lycéenne avait encore le rouge qui montait jusqu'à ses joues en y repensant. Heureusement que la remarque de sa meilleure amie la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Et il est repartit comme ça ?

- Il aurait pu au moins t'embrasser, répliquait Rukia avec un air carnassier sur son visage.

Finalement, la rouquine eut raison de ne rien leur révéler. Après tout, sa relation avec Ulquiorra ne regardait qu'elle, même si elle avait décidé de leur en parler à cœur ouvert. Il ne fallait pas laisser les choses déborder.  
Ensuite, hier encore Tatsuki croyait qu'elle était encore amoureuse de Kurosaki, ce qui était entièrement faux à présent. A croire que ses amis ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, ou que la jeune femme savait parfaitement jouer la comédie et cacher ses émotions. Oui, c'était probablement ça. La perte de ses parents et de son frère, quelques années auparavant, l'avait forgé. Et c'était consciemment qu'elle avait autorisé sa meilleure amie à lire sa tristesse quand au manque de son copain.

Au final, le seul qui pouvait aisément la comprendre dans cette situation était Ulquiorra. Il vivait seul aussi, se débrouillé seul, tout comme elle.  
Malheureusement, cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et le manque commençait à grandir en elle. Évidement, c'était la période des examens et tout deux devaient travailler encore plus qu'avant, mais elle avait hâte que cela se termine.

- Et votre couple date de quand ? Demanda Ichigo en faisait tournoyer un stylo entre ses mains.

.

.

**I'm on the edge with you**  
** With you, with you**  
** With you, with you**

.

.  
_  
Pendant les jours qui passaient -très lentement- Orihime n'avait qu'une seule envie, revoir Ulquiorra. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit, comme un film qui ne voulait jamais se terminer. Les sensations revenaient à chaque fois, la plongeant dans un état de transe. Un sourire sur ses lèvres, la lycéenne se rappelait les bras du jeune homme sur ses hanches, son corps si près de sien, ses cheveux de jais qui coulaient entre ses doigts. L'odeur sucrée et enivrante._

_La rouquine soupirait d'aise en y repensant. Seulement, au fond d'elle-même, voulait-elle véritablement le revivre ? C'était un grand oui qui s'affichait, sans aucun doute, mais aurait-elle le même courage lorsqu'elle se retrouverait devant lui ? Probablement pas ..._

_Pourtant, les heures défilaient sur le cadran et Orihime n'avait qu'une seule pensée : Sortir de cours et foncer tête baissé pour le revoir. Les minutes semblaient interminables et elle sentit une libération indescriptible quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin de la journée._  
_Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme courut pour avoir son bus et entrer rapidement au bâtiment pour ses cours de soutien. Ses pas étaient léger lorsqu'elle foulait le béton, mais un poids dans son estomac semblait la ralentir. Étrangement, elle se sentait quelque peu stressé._  
_Ulquiorra allait-elle lui parler comme avant ?_

_Elle poussa la grande porte et se dirigea vers les panneaux d'affichage. Il était là. Juste devant elle._  
_Le dos tourné et son casque blanc posé sur ses oreilles. Un sweet vers clair et un pantalon gris foncé qui serrait ses fines jambes. Orihime n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son corps était élancé, ni la manière dont il s'habillait, toujours avec soin._  
_Ses converses noirs changèrent de direction et la jeune femme se hâta de le rattraper._

_- Bonjour, lançait-elle._

_Il enleva son casque et le refourgua dans son sac noir en bandoulière._

_- Salut._

_Son ton semblait évasif et son regard ne se plongea pas sur ses yeux, comme il le faisait habituellement. Ses lèvres ne s'étiraient pas légèrement, en un semblant de sourire, quand il l'entendit. Non, décidément quelque chose clochait._

_- Ca va ? Demandait-elle, passant l'éponge sur le soudain malaise qu'il y avait entre eux._

_- Oui._

_Il avait marmonné cela rapidement, tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers._

_Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, les heures défilèrent également très lentement pendant les cours qu'elle partageait avec le jeune homme. Elle avait attendue avec tellement d'impatience, que maintenant tout son bonheur semblait s'être tordu dans son ventre.  
Malgré toutes ses tentatives, les plus stupide les unes que les autres, d'entamer la conversation avec lui, Ulquiorra ne répondait que par des « oui », « non » ou ne disait simplement rien._

_- Tu peux me prêter ta gomme ?_

_- Oui, répondit-il en lui poussant l'objet demandé._

_- T'arrive à comprendre ? J'ai un peu de mal._

_- Oui._

_- Tu as fais quoi ce week-end ?_

_Il hausse les épaules._

_- Il a dit quoi le prof ? Je n'ai pas suivit._

_Il lui tends son cahier._

_- Tu peux me prêter ton tipex ?_

_- Oui._

_C'était tellement frustrant. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de commencer une conversation, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait aussitôt, sachant pertinemment qu'Ulquiorra l'ignorait. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il la traite ainsi ? Il devait sûrement regrettait leur baiser. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était de sa faute, et voilà sa punition pour avoir gouté au fruit interdit._  
_Orihime ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas partager ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas le pousser à ressentir la même chose qu'elle et la jeune femme se sentit idiote d'avoir espérer de la sorte. Rien n'avait indiqué qu'Ulquiorra était attiré par elle. Kurosaki ne l'avait pas été, alors lui non plus._

_La rouquine se sentit étrange, penser à son camarade de classe en cet instant. C'était simplement une constatation, une comparaison innocente par rapport au brun qui se trouvait à coté d'elle. Pourtant … Ca ne lui été jamais arrivé avant._  
_Finalement, cela ne faisait pas si mal au cœur. Qu'Ichigo la rejette, était une chose, mais Ulquiorra … Bon sang, ça lui serrait le cœur._

_Même lorsque deux heures après, ils se retrouvaient tous deux en train de marcher dans la direction de chez eux. Le jeune homme était devant et refusait tout bonnement de poser les yeux sur elle. Pas une seule fois, ses iris vert foncé s'était posé sur la rouquine. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé, mais rien n'y faisait._

_- Ulquiorra ?_

_- Oui ? Dit-il sans se retourner._

_Orihime s'arrêta, se mordant mes lèvres face à ce qu'elle allait demander._

_- Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?_

_Elle continuait de regarder le sol, entendant juste les pas du jeune homme se rapprocher. Qu'allait-il lui répondre à présent ? Une vérité blessante ou un mensonge emballé. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, se préparant mentalement à un refus._

_- Je …_

_La rouquine leva ses yeux vers lui, et encore une fois, il ne l'a regardait pas, préférant tourner la tête dans une autre direction._

_- Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas aujourd'hui ? Réitéra-t-elle en accentuant chacun de ses mots._

_Elle vit Ulquiorra hésiter, peser le pour et le contre dans son esprit. Il décidait avec soin ce qu'il allait répondre. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus loin et la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. C'était interminable. Lentement, elle se saisit du manche de son sweet, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse de sa part._

_- C'est … Si je te regarde, j'aurais encore envie de t'embrasser._

_Les prunelles de la jeune femme s'ouvrit avec surprise. Elle ne s'était pas le moins du monde attendu à ça._  
_S'avançant timidement, elle prit son visage en coupe, posant ses mains sur ses joues froides. Et enfin, les iris vers d'Ulquiorra se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire heureux._

_- Je t'avais prévenu, dit-il._

_Le visage du lycée se rapprocha d'elle et sa bouche se posa sur la sienne avec douceur._

.

.

**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**  
** I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight**

.

.

- Et votre couple date de quand ? Demanda Ichigo en faisait tournoyer un stylo entre ses mains.

- On s'est mis ensemble deux mois après notre première rencontre, répondit-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

Tatsuki hochait la tête tout en réfléchissant, puis fit un sourire a sa meilleure amie, heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un.

- Et sinon … Lançait Rukia avec désinvolture, il ressemble à quoi ?

Orihime se mit à bafouiller quelques explications, que personne ne comprit. Sado pouffa en la voyant dans cette état, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ishida qui lui fit une tape dans le dos.  
Finalement, la rouquine attrapa son portable et leur montra son fond d'écran. Ils se penchèrent tous au dessus de l'image, curieux.

- Mais on voit rien dessus, râlait Ichigo en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

En effet, sur la photographie on voyait le couple de profil et davantage leurs cheveux que leurs visages. Tout ce que l'on pouvait véritablement contemplé était leurs sourires, adressé à la personne qu'il aimait.

- Désolée, je n'en ai pas d'autre, marmonnait la jeune femme en se triturant les doigts. Il n'aime pas tellement être prit en photo.

- Alors c'est un thon, claquait Ishida en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sado lui lança un coup de coude, devant l'air choquée de la rouquine. Ulquiorra n'était certainement pas moche, bien au contraire. Il avait juste un caractère dur à cerner au début.

.

.

**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**  
** Tonight, tonight**

.

.

_C'était en plein mois d'avril que Orihime sortit de chez elle en claquant la porte. Elle dit rapidement au revoir à sa colocataire, Rangiku et partit rejoindre son petit ami.  
Depuis moins d'un an, la jeune femme vivait avec quelqu'un. Une fille un peu plus âgée, qui faisait ses études à Tokyo. Leurs appartement n'était pas très cher et pas loin du centre ville, c'était donc parfait pour elle. La lycéenne s'entendait parfaitement avec Rangiku, même si elle se voyait pas aussi souvent qu'elles le voudraient. En effet, celle-ci passait le plus clair de son temps avec son copain, Gin, qui vivait non loin de leur université._

_C'était aussi une personne sympathique, et il fallait l'avouer, Orihime était en admiration devant leur couple. Car Ran et Gin étaient ensemble depuis presque toujours. Ils s'étaient connu à l'âge de 8 ans et depuis ne se quittaient plus._  
_La blonde n'habitait pourtant avec lui, ce qui était étrange pour sa colocataire. Elle lui avait déjà posé la question, mais Rangiku répondait qu'elle partirait lorsque Orihime serait capable d'être seule._

_- J'y vaiiiiiiiis ! Hurlait-elle en claquant la porte._

_Marchant rapidement dans les rues, la lycéenne se dirigea vers le métro. Son sac en bandoulière rebondissait sur sa cuisse, et sa jupe en tissu gris voletait derrière son passage. Un sourire scotché à ses lèvres et Orihime se retrouvait déjà à l'endroit du rendez-vous._

_Gilet rayé noir et blanc, jeans serré et converse, Ulquiorra l'attendait au bout de la rue. Il était posé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches et son casque sur les oreilles. Lorsqu'il vit sa petite-amie arriver, il sortit un appareil photo de son sac et la lui fit signe de ne plus bouger._

_- Pourquoi avoir amené ça ? Demanda-t-elle._

_Le jeune homme l'embrassa et mit une main sur les hanches de sa copine pour commencer à marcher._

_- J'aime les souvenirs, répondit-il avec simplicité._

_Orihime comprit directement à il faisait référence et lui lança un regard espiègle._

_- Dans ce cas, j'ai une idée._

_La lycéenne l'entraîna dans une salle d'arcade et lui donna l'ordre de rester devant à l'attendre. Les photos étaient aussi une chose qu'elle aimait. Les regarder, se rappeler des bons moments et laisser la bonne humeur l'envahir à chaque fois._  
_Ses pas la menèrent devant un appareil à Purikura et un sentiment de fierté l'envahit. Voilà ce qu'elle cherchait, une manière à elle de garder aussi des souvenirs de leurs rendez-vous._

_Orihime se dirigea à nouveau vers l'entrée pour cherche son copain, mais fut bien vite stopper par les personnes qui l'entouraient. Trois filles étaient à coté de lui, faisant une barrière entre eux. Elles lui posait pleins de questions et la rouquine put entendre des bribes de la conversation. L'une le trouvait mignon et une autre lui demandait son numéro de téléphone._  
_La mâchoire de la jeune femme se délogea, comprenant bien vite la situation._

_- Désolé, je suis occupé._

_- Oh allez viens avec, ne reste pas tout seul._

_La lycéenne fronça les sourcils devant leurs gestes bien trop rentre-dedans et voulu se poster devant elle pour clamer haut et fort qu'Ulquiorra était à elle. Cependant, elle n'en avait pas le droit, il n'était pas un objet, et devait choisir lui-même ce qu'il voulait._

_Doucement, elle lui fit un signe de la main et le brun eut un sourire en coin._

_- Je ne suis pas seul, rétorquait-il aux filles qui l'entouraient et s'avança vers Orihime._

_Il l'a prit par la taille et ils entrèrent dans la salle d'arcade. La rouquine l'emmena en direction des Purikura, mais ne décrocha pas le moindre mot. Elle ne savait pas à quel point son petit-ami avait du succès. A coté, elle se sentait bien fade._

_- Tu boudes ?_

_La jeune femme leva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet d'Ulquiorra._

_- C'est à cause des filles qui étaient dehors ?_

_Orihime baissait les yeux vers la machine et sélectionnait les différents fonds pour leurs photos. C'était mal partit pour leur rendez-vous et elle s'en voulait énormément._

_- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de succès._

_Elle sentit le brun se mettre à son niveau et l'embrasser doucement._

_- Il n'y a que toi qui compte._

_Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et sans s'en rendre compte, Ulquiorra avait appuyé sur le bouton pour prendre la photo. L'image qui en ressortit était tellement belle que la jeune femme l'afficha sur son fond d'écran de portable._  
_C'était simplement eux. Leurs sourires, leurs complicité, leurs amours._

_._

_._

**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**  
** Where we can both fall over in love**

_._

_._

La reste de la journée se passa rapidement, et finalement la fin des cours arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Cela fit un énorme bien à Orihime de raconter à ses amis sa rencontre avec Ulquiorra et tout ce qui en découlé. Elle réalisait à quel point elle avait de la chance de l'avoir connu.

- A demain, dit-elle en leur faisant un signe de la main.

- Tu pars si tôt ? Fit curieusement Tatsuki en regardant sa montre. Pourtant tu n'as pas tes cours de soutien aujourd'hui.

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de la rouquine.

- Je vais au lycée de mon copain. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

La brunette lui tira la langue, sachant la chance qu'elle avait.

- D'ailleurs, demanda Ichigo, apparaissant devant elles, cela fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?

Rukia lui lança une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Tu n'as rien écouté ? Ils se sont connu en janvier, en mars ils étaient en couple et là, on est en juin.

Kurosaki se mit à compter sur sa main, devant l'air affligé de sa petite-amie et les rire de Tatsuki.

- Quatre mois, ça semble tenir entre vous.

Orihime leur lança une moue désolée.

- Ca date de l'année dernière … En faite …

Sa meilleure amie, laissa tomber le balai qu'elle tenait dans les mains sous le choc. La rouquine sentit des regards choqués arriver sur elle et décida de partir rapidement de la classe avant qu'ils ne lui demande encore davantage d'informations sur son couple.

- A demain.

La porte claqua et ses amis reprirent quelques couleurs.

- Whao. Un an et quatre mois, sifflait d'admiration Ichigo.

.

.

**Je m'accroche à un moment de vérité**  
** Dehors, sur le bord de la gloire**  
** Je m'accroche à un moment avec toi**

**Je vais courir encore vers le bord, avec toi**  
** Où nous pouvons tous deux tomber amoureux**

.

.


End file.
